


Or Was It Just My Imagination

by Strange_But_Appealing



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_But_Appealing/pseuds/Strange_But_Appealing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 2x14</p><p>Bass thinks about what happened between Charlie and Connor - and why it bothers him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Was It Just My Imagination

Bass’ face was taught with barely concealed irritation as he watched his son sidle up next to Charlie, flashing her a big grin. He was still angry about their little... _encounter_ back in New Vegas. Stupid kid, thinking with his dick instead of his head. Conner getting involved with Charlie was a bad idea. She would get in the way, mess up all their plans.

Yeah, like that was the only reason it bothered him so much. There was nothing else at all behind his over the top reaction to finding the post-coital pair.

He wasn’t close enough to them now to hear, but something his boy said got Charlie to give him one of her winning smiles. Bass’ gut twisted. He had a niggling feeling beneath everything else he couldn’t quite articulate, but it felt something like betrayal.

He couldn’t have been imagining it all, could he? There had definitely been a steady undercurrent of tension building up between himself and Charlie. A palpable connection he could feel ever since their shared time in that emptied out old swimming pool. Hell, if he was being honest, the girl had stirred something in him even before that; when she put herself in between her brother and a gun. He had almost admired her then.

Their relationship had certainly changed a lot in the past weeks. Charlie had gone from wanting to kill him to asking her mother to spare his life. They had formed their tentative alliance against common interest—taking down the Patriots. And something else... It wasn’t that they had become to trust each other exactly, but there was definitely a sort of tenuous understanding. They were on the same ground, however bumpy. Bass knew that it would be a long road, but he thought that somehow by the end of it the two might even end up liking each other. Becoming friends, or even...

Bass shook his head hard and raked a hand through his hair.

It was a stupid thought. One that he shouldn’t even be entertaining for a multitude of reasons. The least of which being the fact that she slept with his son, or that she was Miles’ niece. Rachael’s daughter.

God, could this get anymore incestuous?

He needed to forget about it, whatever the hell ‘it’ was anyway, and focus on his goal; reclaiming the Monroe Republic and ruling with his son by his side.

He looked back over at Conner and Charlie. She said something to him and turned away. Bass watched his son’s face fall and could only guess that Charlie had given him the brush off. He was a mix of emotions; sympathy for his kid and joy that Charlie didn’t seem to want to pursue their relationship any further.

Charlie began heading his way, swinging her rucksack over her shoulder. “All right, let’s get a move on!”

Bass couldn’t help the smirk that flitted over his face at Charlie commanding her ‘army’, or the swell he felt as she came up to his side.

“Ready?”

“If you say so,” Bass replied. “You’re the one in charge after all.”

Charlie smirked. “Glad you remembered.”

“How could I forget?”

“Just make sure you keep it that way.”

“Yes ma’am,” Bass replied, with more than a touch of sarcasm. He bent down and picked up his sack then swept his arm out ahead of him. “Lead the way.”

Charlie started off, but it wasn’t long before Bass fell into step with her, and together they led the rest of the group on their journey back to Willoughby.

 

 


End file.
